winx_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Transformations And Forms!
Here is a list of transformations. *'Winx/Fairy' (regular) In the first season, everyone is endowed their regular Winx/fairy form. This basic form usually consists of a sparkly cropped top and miniskirt or, in Stella's case, short-shorts. However, some Winx/fairy forms consist of a sparkly dress or jumpsuit, which are clear examples of Flora and Tecna's Winx/fairy forms. Also, they usually, but not always, bear some sort of accessory on their arms such as wristbands, arm warmers or gloves. They also sometimes wear a matching hair ornament such as a tiara and their hair is occasionally tied while in this form. They also don boots or, most often, heeled shoes and sprout a pair of small, membranous, fluttering wings. It should be noted that Winx fairies cannot cover long distances and they are incapable of agile flight (see picture of the characters with their pixies). It is not the strongest and most powerful form, as it only allows a fairy to use basic spells and attacks; but in a special case like Bloom, she can unleash her Dragon Flame which happens to be intense; as seen in the final battle between Bloom and Icy in the first season. Also, Roxy is actually still on this form, even though her transformation bears some visual similarity to Believix. Gallery Musa Magic Winx.JPG Tecna Magic Winx.jpg Stella Magic Winx.jpg Flora Magic Winx.jpg Bloom Magix Winx.jpg Aisha Magic Winx.JPG Season_1.jpg|Winx Club Season 1 *'Charmix:' In the second season, they get their second evolutionary fairy transformation and magical power, Charmix. They earn their Charmix by accomplishing something that helps them to get in touch with their true selves. They still wear their regular Winx/fairy outfits, but now they have a pin on their chest with a small gem and a small purse or waist bag that sits on the hips. However, in Flora's case, she has a shoulder bag and not a waist-bag like the others do. It should also be noted that Charmix does not grant the girls new-and much stronger- abilities and spells; it only greatly strengthens and magnifies the ones they already have to much greater power-levels. Gallery Flora Charmix.png Musa Charmix.png Bloom Charmix.png Stella Charmix.png Tecna Charmix.png Aisha Charmix.png *'Enchantix' In the third season, they obtain their Enchantix, which is their full-fledged fairy form. In their Enchantix form, the girls have much larger fairy wings that are much more sparkly and elegant, which enable them to fly higher and longer distances and cleave through strong storms, as well out-fly predators and opponents. They also have a fairy dust vial, situated around their neck, usually suspended by a choker that contains and keeps sealed their fairy dust of tremendously powerful healing and spell-breaking properties. Bloom also uses her fairy dust vial to keep the tremendously powerful, magical essence of Pyros stored inside of it, as shown in, The Omega Mission when the Winx and the Specialist's are boarding the ship for flight back to Alfea. An Enchantix typically consists of above-the-elbow translucent gloves and barefoot sandals. They wear a very short dress or a small top with a miniskirt or, for Tecna, mini shorts. Their hair grows longer and is elaborately arranged in loose tresses and high bunches; Tecna has a razored bob and Musa wears extremely long pigtails. A fairy earns her Enchantix by saving someone from her home world, with a great self-sacrifice on her part (excluding Bloom and Tecna- Bloom had willed herself into her Enchantix, and Tecna gave herself up for all of Magix, though that does include her home world of Zenith). It should be noted that one does not actually have to be on one's home world when doing this. Enchantix is said to be 'the maximum or final fairy form that leads a fairy to her infinite energy' in the third season, making a complete, full-fledged fairy out of her, and also allowing her to achieve higher powers such as Believix, which gives her additional abilities, and Sirenix, which is even more powerful than Enchantix. Headmistress Faragonda is said to have already reached her Enchantix level.They also have a movie using Enchantix, which is the Secret Of The Lost Kingdom. It is also believed that Daphne, Bloom's elder sister, went straight from Enchantix to Harmonix and then Sirenix, which unfortunately cost her her physical body entirely. Gallery Tecna Enchantix.jpg Stella Enchantix.jpg Musa Enchantix.jpg Flora Enchantix.jpg Bloom Enchantix.jpg Aisha Enchantix.jpg *'Believix' In the fourth season, all of the Winx Club fairies move on from their Enchantix forms to their Believix, entering a much, much stronger and much more advanced fairy stage with larger wings and additional special abilities, including the ability to make people believe in magic and fairies, hence the name. The form is earned by making a human believe in fairies. All six Winx girls become Believix fairies at the same time by convincing Roxy, the last fairy of Earth, to acknowledge the existence of fairies and subsequently embrace her own being. In their Believix form, they have three new types of wings with special abilities of their own. There is Speedix (much faster wings), Zoomix (short-distance teleportation), and Tracix (visions into the past and, possibly, the future). A Believix outfit usually consists of a cropped top and a miniskirt or pants. The girls wear socks and heels or boots, and their hair is usually tied. They often wear fingerless gloves. Also, Believix powers have two new sub-transformations (the Gifts of Destiny) added: Sophix, which is a nature-themed transformation that grants them abilities that affect nature itself, and Lovix, a wintry-themed transformation that enables them to survive in icy cold climates and gives them ice-based abilities. They also have a movie ( 2nd one ) using Believix. "Magical Adventure" Roxy's larger fairy wings look a lot like Believix wings, leading some to believe that Roxy had acquired her incomplete Believix instead of just her regular Winx/fairy form. Gallery Roxy Believix.png Tecna Believix.png Stella Believix.png Musa Believix.png Flora Believix.png Bloom Believix.png Aisha Believix.png Winx club.gif *'Harmonix' Harmonix is a temporary transformation after Believix and before Sirenix and it is in the fifth season. Harmonix is the third transformation to be received from a magical source, the first and second being Sophix and Lovix. The Winx use this temporary fairy form to complete their quest for gaining Sirenix.The girls' hair is much longer and tied, except for Tecna's hair which is shorter. The Harmonix outfits' consist of a dress with strap that goes on only one shoulder, a belt, a mini-skirt and a kind of cape attached to the skirts which look similar to mermaids' tails. The girls wear a tiara or a small piece of seashells and jewelries on their hair or bare head, and heels made of two ribbons attached around the feet and legs, with two long floating ribbon strips attached to the heels at knee level. Harmonix gives the Winx large multi-layered and transparent colorful wings and some effects. It is a temporary transformation until they reached Sirenix to defeat their enemy Tritannus and his allies, the Trix. Gallery Musa Harmonix.jpg Stella Harmonix.jpg Tecna Harmonix.jpg Bloom Harmonix.jpg Flora Harmonix.jpg Aisha Harmonix.jpg *'Sirenix' In the fifth season, the Winx Club evolve into Sirenix fairies; an ancient ocean/sea-themed power that enables a fairy to accelerate and use her increasingly strong magic and spells properly underwater. Apart from the other seasons which featured one new transformation, the Winx got their Harmonix transformation and abilities from their six Sirenix guardians, which is temporary and will be used only for the quest to gain access to Sirenix. The wings are much larger as Harmonix fairies smaller compared to Believix & Enchantix, but allows the fairies to accelerate faster underwater. Harmonix was still more powerful than previous transformations, though it does not compare to Sirenix. As Harmonix, the Winx Club fairy outfits all look the same, only with minor changes and shades of colors. Their hair is tied with several hair bands and accessories with the exception of Tecna. All girls are in a mermaid-tail gown (long in the back, short in the front). They wear high-heeled sandals, and two ribbons attached around the feet and legs act as straps. Their hair also changes color in the water different colors, Bloom is dark peach with blue streaks. Stella is a yellowish green with light purple streaks. Aisha is blonde with purple streaks, Musa is purple and pink. Flora is pink hair and light brown streaks. Tecna is very similar to Flora's, but purple and light brown. When they cross the Infinite Ocean as Sirenix fairies, they got stronger wings, whole new outfits, upgraded powers, and colored hair in the water, also have highlights out of water too. Sirenix outfits all look similar, with only minor details and major color differences to tell them apart. It is currently unknown whether the curse of Sirenix, which left Bloom's sister Daphne in her current state as a disembodied spirit, will affect the Trix or the Winx. In the final episode (one hundred and thirtieth episode of the series), Bloom and Nereus defeated Tritannus, and Bloom had used her Sirenix wish to have her older sister, Daphne, finally restored to her physical body. At last, Bloom and her friends were happy that they finally restored Daphne's full physical body. Gallery Tecna Sirenix 2D.jpg Stella Sirenix 2D.jpg Musa Sirenix 2D.jpg Flora Sirenix 2D.jpg Bloom Sirenix 2D.jpg Aisha sirenix 2d.jpg Category:Winx Category:Transformations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5